


Day 300

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [300]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [300]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 300

Wanda put on her best dress, strapped Jansen Jr. to her chest, and made her way to the Chantry. It had been a long time since the demon attack on Lowtown and she and Jansen had known many of the people who lived there. They had attended more than a few funeral services in the past few days and word had come that morning that Iris was the next on that long list.

Wanda had been absolutely shocked when she had gotten the news. Poor Sunna, Iris’s daughter, had lost her father only a few days before. Wanda had tried to find out if Sunna was among the dead but had heard nothing. The news had come third hand from a messenger sent by a Chantry sister who had heard from a neighbor who had gone to check on the family when he returned to her home.

All the orphans who were rescued from the demons would have been taken into the Chantry’s care. Such children were destined to become low ranking priestesses or templars. Wanda had met Sunna a few times when Iris had brought her on her visits, but she already knew the girl would not fare well in either of those lives. She was brilliant, insatiably curious, and always tinkering with things. She had been considering bringing us the idea of an apprenticeship with an artificer like Varric, but had never gotten around to it. Wanda worried the girl might try to run away from the chantry and end up on the street with the other urchins, the ones who had helped Wanda despite having nothing to gain for their efforts.

The Chantry sister that greeted Wands was young, maybe thirteen, probably another orphan like Sunna though she had clearly been here longer. She smiled warmly at Wanda and gave a small curtsy.

“May the Maker’s light warm you in these hard times,” she said. “I am Sister Lauren. Be welcomed in his house.” The sister noted Jansen Jr. and added. “If you are looking for alms, Sister Belinda will be ministering later today. I can find you somewhere to sit in peace until then if you like?”

“No thank you,” Wanda replied. If Jansen hadn’t been rescued when he went missing, she would have absolutely needed the help. Every day she praised the Maker, and Varric, for her good fortune. She explained that she was looking for a specific orphan that might, or might not, be there. Sister Lauren went to get one of the Chantry Mothers and Wanda. It was very rare for women with children already to come asking about orphans, and even more so for those of her social class to adopt them. Wanda assured them that she was a friend of the family looking out for the child.

The Mother told Wanda that Sunna had not spoken a word since the templars had rescued her. Fortunately they had recorded where they had found her so they were still able to connect her with the one Wanda was looking for.

“Hey Sunna,” Wanda said. “You can stay here if you want, but you are welcome to come live with me and Jansen if you want.”

Sunna didn’t say anything but rushed over and gave Wanda and Jansen Jr. a gentle hug. That was apparently all the Chantry needed to release the girl to Wanda. They were overburdened by orphans as it was and, while only less mouth to feed would not make that much of a difference, they seemed to appreciate the gesture.


End file.
